Un moment de réconfort
by Glasgow
Summary: Ronon a une façon bien à lui de remonter le moral à John. Slash


Titre : Un moment de réconfort

Genre :Slash ShepDex (euh, c'est comme ça qu'on dit?) et puis un petit lemon

Saison : après l'épisode Sunday

Disclaimer : Ouais, bon, pas à moi, je sais…

Note : petit OS dont l'idée m'est venue il y a quelques jours en regardant une nouvelle fois "Sunday" Je déteste cet épisode (Carsooon bouhouh!) mais ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder régulièrement. Bref, bizarrement cette fois la scène entre Ronon et John dans les quartiers de ce dernier m'a pas mal inspirée. Première fois que j'écris quelque chose avec ce couple, je crois même n'avoir jamais rien lu les concernant, donc j'espère être parvenue à les gérer correctement et que mon Ronon reste crédible, même si, une fois n'est pas coutume, il prononce plus que trois mots d'affilés, ben oui moi j'aime bien le voir comme ça.

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

Ronon entra silencieusement au mess, désert à cette heure-ci. Il se servit une tasse de café – il en restait toujours un fond dans une cafetière quelque soit l'heure de la nuit – ainsi qu'un bol de céréales – préparés la veille dans l'attente des premiers lève tôt, et Dieu sait s'il y en avait sur la Cité – avec l'idée d'aller s'installer à une table sur le balcon. On était au beau milieu de la nuit, mais il n'était pas fatigué. Il n'avait jamais été un grand dormeur et ses années d'errance à fuir les Wraiths l'avaient rendu résistant. Depuis son arrivée sur Atlantis il se contentait généralement de quelques heures de sommeil chaque nuit, ce qui était un avantage finalement. Il aimait la Cité la nuit, lorsqu'elle était calme, déserte, comme à cet instant. Sateda lui manquait, mais depuis son arrivée il se sentait bien ici, enfin à sa place. Et lorsqu'il était seul une fois la nuit tombée il était parfaitement heureux, en phase avec son caractère solitaire.

Il venait de faire un jogging – il ne proposait plus que très rarement à John de l'accompagner parce que ça devenait lassant de l'attendre – avait pris une douche puis décidé qu'un petit en-cas lui ferait le plus grand bien. Ces derniers temps il dormait moins bien encore que d'habitude et il avait cru comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seule dans ce cas. En ce moment rien ne tournait rond sur la Cité. Carson était mort voilà trois semaines et tout le monde semblait encore terriblement affecté. L'Ecossais n'était certes pas le premier membre de l'expédition à périr, mais dans son cas c'était différent. Carson avait été l'ami et le confident de tous, et chacun à sa façon avait souffert de sa disparition. Certains plus que d'autres évidement, Rodney et Lorne en étaient les meilleurs exemples, mais tous, dont Ronon, étaient encore affectés par le drame. Ronon pour sa part avait trouvé une parade pour ne pas trop souffrir : le sport. Parce que l'épuisement physique l'empêchait de ne pas penser généralement. De cette façon c'était plus facile. Mais la souffrance était tout de même bien trop souvent là.

Arrivant sur le balcon, il remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée. Attablé devant une tasse de café froid depuis longtemps, John avait les yeux dans le vague, apparemment en proie à une intense introspection. Ronon hésita un instant puis alla finalement s'asseoir en face de lui. John réagit enfin et fixa son regard sur lui.

« - Sheppard.

- Bonsoir Ronon.

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul insomniaque ici.

- Oui, je… J'avais besoin de réfléchir et je me sentais trop à l'étroit dans mes quartiers. Et vous ?

- Une petite faim que je suis venu calmer avant d'aller dormir.

- On dirait Rodney, sourit le militaire.

- Merci pour la comparaison, grogna Ronon. »

Il commença à manger en silence tandis que John jouait distraitement avec sa tasse.

« - Je vois qu'on a fini par vous convertir, dit-il alors en indiquant celle de Ronon.

- Oui, le café est l'un des deux avantages qu'offre cette Cité.

- Quel est l'autre ?

- Le chocolat.

- Au risque de me répéter, on dirait vraiment Rodney.

- Oui, je devrais peut-être passer moins de temps avec lui.

- Et me refourguer ses entraînements ? Non merci, s'offusqua John. Je suis maso, mais pas à ce point. »

Ronon sourit, chose suffisamment rare pour être remarqué, tandis que John se murait à nouveau dans un silence pensif. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Et pas uniquement ce soir, cela faisait un petit moment que cela durait. Evidemment, Ronon n'avait pas un don pour l'empathie aussi développé que celui de Teyla, ou de Carson en son temps, mais il était suffisamment proche de cet homme, son ami, pour savoir quand il n'allait pas bien.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas John ?

- Quoi ? Rien. J'ai simplement du mal à dormir ces jours-ci.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je ne suis pas particulièrement réputé pour mon talent à écouter les gens – et si une fois de plus vous dites que c'est comme Rodney, je vous frappe – mais si vous avez besoin de parler je suis votre homme.

- Je vais bien, affirma John, étonné par la conduite inhabituelle de Ronon. Je vais très bien.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donnez. »

Ronon dégusta ensuite tranquillement son café, signifiant ainsi qu'il n'insisterait pas si c'était ce que John voulait. Celui-ci haussa les épaules en soupirant.

« - Vous savez, vous êtes le premier à me demander comment je vais depuis que nous avons enterré Carson. Et encore, après sa mort il n'y avait eu que Teyla pour s'intéresser à mes sentiments.

- Ils pensent peut-être que vous ne souhaitiez pas montrer vos sentiments.

- Je crois plutôt qu'ils pensent que je n'ai aucun sentiment, souffla John, dépité. Mais ce sont des conneries. Je ne suis pas une putain de machine incapable de souffrir.

- Je sais.

- Tout le monde n'en a que pour Rodney et Lorne. Rodney parce qu'il était son meilleur ami. Lorne parce qu'il était son compagnon. J'étais peut-être un peu moins proche de lui qu'eux ne l'étaient, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'ai pas mal. Carson était mon ami et je souffre de son absence.

- Comme nous tous. »

John secoua la tête en fixant intensément son interlocuteur.

« - Dans mon cas c'est différent. Il me manque d'autant plus que je l'ai tué.

- Quoi ? »

De surprise, Ronon laissa tomber plus qu'il ne posa la tasse qu'il avait gardée en main.

« - C'est stupide, reprit-il. Ce qui est arrivé, aussi tragique que cela puisse être n'est en rien votre faute. Si, et je dis bien si, quelqu'un devait être responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé, ce serait plutôt Rodney.

- Rodney n'y est pour rien ! s'écria vivement John.

- Pas plus que vous ! remarqua Ronon sur le même ton.

- Bien sûr que si. Je suis le chef militaire de cette expédition. Mon rôle est de veiller sur chacun d'entre vous, et à plus forte raison sur les civils. J'aurais dû protéger Carson, j'aurais dû… prendre sa place. »

Il se contenta de murmurer les derniers mots tandis que sa voix se brisait. Baissant la tête alors que ses lèvres tremblaient, il donna un coup de poing rageur sur la table. Il commença alors à pleurer silencieusement, autant de haine que de tristesse.

Se sentant tout à coup bien impuissant, Ronon posa sa main sur celle de son ami, le laissant tranquillement laisser libre cours à sa détresse. Il était bien placé pour savoir combien pleurer pouvait faire du bien parfois. Lorsqu'il était poursuivi sans fin par les Wraiths, souvent le soir, lorsque, épuisé par sa course, il n'en pouvait plus, il se laissait aller de cette façon quelques instants. Les souvenirs de sa vie passée et surtout de Melena l'envahissaient un temps avant qu'il soit à nouveau capable de continuer à avancer. Arrivé sur la Cité il n'avait plus jamais pleuré, sauf la nuit qui avait suivi la mort de Carson, parce qu'à cet instant c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour soulager un peu sa peine.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, John se calma enfin. Ronon retira sa main de la sienne.

« - Je suis désolé, souffla le militaire.

- Oh non, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Votre réaction semble légitime au vue de la situation. Ça vous a fait du bien ?

- Un peu. Malgré tout je ne peux cesser de croire que j'aurai dû être capable d'empêcher ce qu'il s'est passé.

- C'était impossible et nous le savons tous les deux. Non pas que Carson ait voulu mourir ce jour-là, mais en tout cas il avait choisi de risquer sa vie en toute connaissance des faits. Il était pleinement conscient des risques, malgré cela il a décidé de faire ce qu'il a fait. Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait pu l'arrêter. »

John hocha la tête.

« - Ouais. Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Je n'ai pas beaucoup essayé de lui faire changer d'avis à la vérité.

- Quand bien même vous auriez insisté davantage, vous savez parfaitement que vous ne seriez arrivé à rien. Carson savait être têtu quand il le voulait.

- Oui, ça c'est clair, reconnu John en souriant enfin.

- Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, c'est bien clair ? Alors sortez-vous tout ça de la tête.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ce qu'il me faudrait c'est un palliatif. Quelque chose qui pourrait temporairement me changer les idées afin que je cesse, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, de penser à lui. Vous vous avez vos entraînements, Teyla sa méditation, Rodney son labo, Elizabeth et Radek ont chacun l'autre. Quant à Lorne, bien que je ne doute pas un instant que ce soit pour lui que c'est le plus dur, il a ses souvenirs de leur vie commune. Mais moi j'ai quoi ? Que dalle !

- Et toutes vos conquêtes ? sourit Ronon. Il ne doit rien y avoir de plus efficace pour se vider la tête que toutes les belles femmes que vous fréquentez habituellement.

- Détrompez-vous, ce genre de relations c'est plus dur qu'il n'y paraît. Et ce n'est certainement pas ce dont j'ai envie en ce moment. En fait… j'ai besoin d'une activité quelconque lors de laquelle je pourrais perdre totalement le contrôle. Et non pas au contraire avoir le dessus et diriger les choses.

- Je vois. Je crois que ça peut s'arranger, dit Ronon d'un ton mystérieux tout en se levant. »

Faisant le tour de la table, il se planta devant John et lui tendit la main.

« - Quoi ? s'enquit le militaire, désappointé.

- Faites-moi confiance. Levez-vous. »

Tout en arquant un sourcil interrogateur, John attrapa la main de Ronon et se leva sous son impulsion. Et avant qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Ronon l'attira à lui et plaqua violement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Complètement dépassé par les évènements, John resta totalement figé tandis que les bras de Ronon enlaçaient sa taille et que ses mains empoignaient ses fesses sans ménagement. John ne réagit pas plus lorsqu'il sentit la langue de l'autre homme forcer le barrage de ses lèvres et s'introduire dans sa bouche.

Lorsqu'enfin Ronon s'écarta, John posa des yeux ronds sur lui.

« - Ronon ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna le Satédien. Vous vouliez un moyen de vous changer les idées, non ? Eh bien je pense avoir trouvé ce qu'il te faut. »

Certes, John n'avait effectivement pas pensé un instant à Carson ou à sa peine durant le baiser, mais tout de même, ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il avait songé pour penser à autre chose. Quoi que, il y avait certainement pire comme activité, et pour ce qu'il en avait vu malgré la lenteur de ses capacités intellectuelles à cet instant là, Ronon embrassait sacrément bien.

« - Eh bien, euh, oui, je…, bafouilla-t-il sous le regard amusé de son compagnon. »

Tu t'enfonces là mon petit John, pensa-t-il en levant des yeux implorants vers Ronon. Il avait besoin de son intervention, parce que seul il ne parviendrait jamais à gérer la situation. Comprenant manifestement son débat intérieur, Ronon se fendit d'un grand sourire.

« - C'est simple John, je viens de vous donner un avant-goût de ce que je suis prêt à vous offrir ce soir. A vous de choisir si c'est ce que vous voulez ou non.

- En fait, je… »

Non, décidément ça ne voulait pas sortir.

« - Mais à mon avis nous avons déjà la réponse, reprit le Satédien, joueur. Si vous ne vouliez pas de moi, il y a déjà un moment que vous seriez parti en courant. »

Ah oui, tiens, John n'y avait pas pensé à ça. En même temps, avait-il seulement eu envie de fuir ? Il était loin d'en être sûr.

« - John ?

- Hein ?

- Est-ce que vous avez déjà embrassé un homme avant moi ? »

Le militaire se contenta de secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Bien sûr que non. Il était un homme à femmes après tout. Enfin, jusqu'à ce soir manifestement, parce que là pour le coup… c'était une autre histoire.

« - Bien, alors c'est simple. Puisque vous n'arrivez pas à vous décider, moi je vais reprendre là où je me suis arrêté et je continuerai tant que vous ne me stopperez pas, d'accord ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Ronon prit cela pour un assentiment. Après tout, John n'avait pas refusé, il semblait seulement nerveux, mais ce détail ne faisait pas peur au Satédien. Il savait qu'il parviendrait bien vite à le débarrasser de ses hésitations. Le soulevant prestement, il l'assit au bord de la table. Instinctivement, John écarta les jambes, permettant à Ronon de se lover contre lui. Une fois installé, Ronon recommença à l'embrasser. Bien vite, John se joignit à lui, mêlant sa langue à la sienne dans une sorte de ballet sensuel. Oui, définitivement, John aimait embrasser cet homme. Ses lèvres étaient une caresse, sa langue ferme était un bonheur à titiller, quant à son corps chaud, tout en muscle, qui se pressait contre lui, il était un délice pour les sens. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps John se sentait merveilleusement bien. Enfin, il n'avait plus à réfléchir, se contentant d'agir en fonction de ses pulsions. Et nom de Dieu il aimait ça. Il ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit l'érection du Satédien appuyer contre son entrejambe. Lui-même en sentait un s'agiter drôlement dans son caleçon, à croire qu'il attendait cette étreinte depuis un bon moment déjà.

Sentant son compagnon durcir contre lui, Ronon jugea qu'il était grand temps de passer à l'étape suivante. Glissant ses mains rugueuses sous le tee-shirt de John, il caressa doucement son dos, puis son ventre avant de remonter vers son torse dont il titilla sans ménagement les tétons durcis entre ses doigts. Cassant leur baiser, John rejeta la tête en arrière en grognant de contentement. Les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, la respiration haletante, il semblait apprécier ce qu'il ce qu'il subissait. Ronon le débarrassa alors de son tee-shirt avant de repartir à la découverte de son ventre avec ses lèvres, léchant la peau rendue brûlante par le désir, la mordillant régulièrement. Appuyant ses mains derrière lui sur la table, John se cambra en avant, s'offrant tout entier à son amant en puissance. Ronon s'amusa encore un peu avec lui, le rendant fou de plaisir, puis se redressa finalement jusqu'à pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout en l'embrassant avec rage, il entreprit de défaire la ceinture puis le pantalon de John. L'en débarrassant prestement de même que son caleçon, il posa d'autorité sa main sur le membre gonflé. John joua des hanches pour l'inciter à continuer. Alors Ronon empoigna le pénis, le serrant un peu, et le caressa avec talent. John avait l'impression de mourir. Jamais il n'avait connu un tel plaisir. Jamais aucune des femmes qui étaient passées dans son lit par le passé n'était parvenue à le combler de cette façon. La main de Ronon semblait n'avoir été faite que dans ce but tant elle lui faisait du bien.

Tout en continuant à la masturber, Ronon revint capturer ses lèvres. John passa ses bras derrière sa nuque de façon à approfondir au maximum leur baiser. Et lorsque leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent une fois de plus, ce fut la sensation de trop. Alors que tout son corps se tendait, il jouit férocement, se répandant dans la main de Ronon, qui le tenait toujours serré.

Relâchant finalement sa poigne, Ronon se recula un peu et entreprit de se déshabiller tandis que John, effondré en arrière sur la table comme un patin désarticulé, reprenait peu à peu sa respiration. Il revint ensuite vers le militaire qui se redressait. Le repoussant en arrière il l'aida à s'allonger entièrement tout en jetant d'une main son plateau et leurs tasses à terre. Il s'installa ensuite à califourchon sur John. Tandis qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou, il sentait les mains de John se promener dans son dos puissant puis sur ses fesses. Relevant la tête vers lui, Ronon vit qu'il souriait, d'un grand sourire épanoui qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. John était enfin heureux, cela ne faisait aucun doute, et Ronon était fier d'en être justement la cause.

Croisant son regard, John hocha la tête, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il était prêt pour la suite. Vu ce qu'il venait de ressentir, il était clair qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire prier pour que Ronon continu. Tandis qu'il écartait davantage les jambes, le membre toujours raide de Ronon vint se promener sur son entrejambe. Cet effleurement le fit durcir à nouveau. A croire que Ronon était un magicien pour parvenir à le faire bander à nouveau aussi rapidement. Et s'il n'était pas magicien, il avait tout du moins des doigts de fée. Doigts qui justement à cet instant titillait l'entrée de son intimité. Curieux et excité tout à la fois par ce qui allait suivre, John referma les yeux tout en soulevant légèrement les hanches. Comme avant, il laissa tout le contrôle de la situation à Ronon. Il adorait cette sensation qu'impliquait un total laisser-aller. Ronon était terriblement doué dans ce qu'il faisait et c'était un plaisir que de se laisser guider par lui.

John ne put retenir un râle de douleur tout en se contractant alors qu'il sentait un doigt s'insinuer en lui. Tandis que Ronon s'immobilisait, il se força à respirer calmement pour se détendre et bien vite la douleur devint presque imperceptible. Ronon s'enhardit en la pénétrant d'un second doigt, qui fut rapidement suivi par un troisième. Alors qu'il bougeait lentement en lui, John couina de plaisir.

« - Putain, que c'est bon ! grogna-t-il sous le regard attendri de son amant. »

Ronon continua à écarter délicatement les chairs un moment, puis retira ses doigts. John, les yeux toujours fermés, se raidit lorsqu'il sentit Ronon le pénétrer. Celui-ci arrêta immédiatement son mouvement et l'embrassa doucement, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Lorsqu'il se sentit moins serré, signe que John se détendait, il recommença à entrer petit à petit, s'arrêtant chaque fois qu'il voyait les traits de John se crisper. Il le comprenait parfaitement, lui-même ayant souffert lors de sa première fois de cette façon. Pourtant, il savait effectivement s'y prendre et, l'excitation aidant, John se laissa rapidement prendre tout entier. Empoignant son membre gorgé d'envie d'une main, Ronon commença à aller et venir entre ses reins. D'abord lentement, il accéléra bien vite la cadence alors que le plaisir l'envahissait. Sous lui, John devait se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à hurler tant c'était bon. Chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses était saturée par le plaisir, ce plaisir qui ne cessait d'augmenter à chaque coup de reins du Satédien. Empli tout entier par lui, malmené dans sa main, John avait l'impression que plus rien n'existait en dehors de ces sensations. Pour autant, il continuait à lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas encore perdre pieds. Il ne voulait surtout pas que cela s'arrête. En fait, il aurait voulu que cela dure toujours tant il se sentait bien. Chacun des mouvements de Ronon se répercutait dans son corps tout entier en un feu d'artifice.

Finalement, perdant le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait encore, il lâcha prise, atteignant un orgasme d'une violence inouïe dans un cri. Puis, alors que son corps n'était que sensations d'extase, il entendit Ronon pousser un grognement sourd tandis qu'il sentait un liquide chaud se répandre en lui, lui offrant par la même occasion un surcroît de plaisir. Ramenant ses jambes autour de la taille du Satédien, il l'emprisonna contre lui, l'empêchant de ressortir de lui. Pour quelques instants encore il avait besoin d'avoir l'impression de lui appartenir tout entier. Ronon ne bougea donc pas, n'en ayant pas eu l'intention de toute façon. Les deux hommes restèrent longtemps ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, haletants, tremblants de plaisir. Ils échangèrent finalement un baiser et se séparèrent tranquillement, sans se presser, comme s'ils avaient voulu prolonger leur étreinte à l'infini. Une fois debout, ils s'habillèrent en silence puis se blottirent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre.

« - Merci Ronon, murmura John. Vous aviez raison, c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

- Pareil pour moi, sourit le Satédien avant de laisser un instant sa langue s'égarer au creux de son oreille.

- A présent je crois que je vais aller me coucher. »

Ronon hocha la tête en relâchant son étreinte. Il ne lui proposait pas de le suivre, mais c'était tout à fait normal, ils ne s'étaient faits aucune promesse. Au mieux ils sauraient se retrouver en temps voulu. Ronon décida pourtant de donner un petit coup de pouce au destin.

« - Demain soir je n'ai rien de prévu, alors si vous avez encore besoin…

- Même heure, même endroit ? proposa John avec un sourire radieux.

- Ça me va. Bonne nuit John.

- Bonne nuit Ronon. »

Le militaire s'éloigna d'un pas léger tandis que Ronon ramassait le contenu de son plateau répandu par terre, seul vestige de leur corps à corps.

THE END.


End file.
